Four Generals
The Four Generals are the four generals that directly served under the Seven Dao Sect's Ancient Celestial Sovereign. Members * Vermillion Bird General * White Tiger General * Azure Dragon General * Black Tortoise General Background In the past, they led the 100 Celestial Soldiers in every war fought by the Seven Dao Sect. After the Ancient Celestial Sovereign stole the Heavenly Dao, they were forced to retreat into their Cave World with the rest of the Seven Dao Sect. Then, the Ancient Celestial Sovereign set up the Ancient Celestial Realm to govern the life inside the Cave. The Ancient Celestial Sovereign even lured Ye Mo into the Cave, killed him and used the descendants born from his blood to allow his weakened army to heal. Everything was fine until Fan Shanmeng led Lian Daofei into the Cave which resulted in another war that led to the Ancient Celestial Sovereign becoming comatose. History Book 11 Wang Lin met the Four Generals when he destroyed the final divine retribution and entered the Ancient Celestial Realm. He fought and defeated the White Tiger General and even neutralized the sneak-attack from the Azure Dragon General and Black Tortoise General. Finally, he pulled out Li Guang's Bow and coerced them into making a deal with him which stated that: # The Four Generals will leave the Ancient Celestial Realm after healing and kill all the Outer Realm cultivators to put a stop to the war. # The Inner Realm cultivators will be spared even after the Seven Dao Sect leaves the Cave. # The Four Generals will allow Wang Lin to take all living things out of this world and give them freedom so they don’t have to live in the cave, so they can see the real sky. # The Four Generals will provide Wang Lin with all the resources he needs once they arrive at the Immortal Astral Continent. Under the bow's threat, the Four Generals agreed to Wang Lin's deal. Three years after Wang Lin left, the Four Generals once again descended down into the Inner Realm. Along with them, most of the remaining 100 Celestial Soldiers also descended. Immediately, the 80 or so Celestial Soldiers attempted to kill the Cave World cultivators to turn them into Joss Flames and absorb them. However, they were scared out of their wits by Wang Lin's statue at the New Celestial Realm. Wang Lin's divine sense message also appeared at the same time berating the Four Generals who immediately took the Celestial Soldiers and left. After Wang Lin attained the Heavenly Dao, he encountered the Four Generals, the 80 Celestial Soldiers and Old Ghost Zhan. They attempted to coerce him into giving them the Nether Beast due to its amazing cloaking ability. Enraged, Wang Lin fought off the Four Generals and killed a few Celestial Soldiers before ordering the Nether Beast to devour the 80 Celestial Soldiers. This left the Four Generals terrified and they immediately escaped. Even Old Ghost Zhan was astonished and he fled. Xie Qing informed Wang Lin that although the four generals were servants of the Ancient Celestial Sovereign, over the years, their thoughts changed. They were now looking for the third soul for their own purpose... to devour it. Category:Organisations Category:Seven Dao Sect Category:Immortal Astral Continent